Until now, various insecticides, miticides or the like have been used in agriculture, horticulture, animal farming, building, houses, residential buildings or the like. However, since the efficacy of the conventional products has been inadequate, their use has been limited due to problems with drug resistance, or they have caused damage or contamination to plants or demonstrated potent toxicity against humans, livestock or fish, and there have been more than a few cases in which these conventional pest control agents were hardly considered to be satisfactory control agents. Thus, there has been a desire for the development of a chemical having few of these disadvantages that can also be used safely.
Patent document 1 relating to the present invention describes the following compound having a backbone that resembles that of the compound according to the present invention. Patent document 1 does not describe the nitrogen-containing compound of the present invention. In the formula, A1, A2, A3 and A4 respectively and independently represent a carbon atom or nitrogen atom, G1 represents benzene ring, a 6-membered nitrogen-containing aromatic compound, G2 represents a structure represented by formula (G2-1), (G2-2) or the like. However, the compound described in Patent document 1 was not considered to always demonstrate adequate control effects.
